indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is the 4th Indiana Jones movie. The movie is set to be released on May 22, 2008. Info Rumors of an Indiana Jones IV production have persisted for more than a decade, with recent developments giving a projected release date of May 2008. George Lucas confirmed in April 2005 at the Star Wars Celebration III in London that he is in the process of finishing the script for the film. The script for this film seems to be the biggest problem. For several years now, since the major rumors of a fourth Indy film started, plans seem to be sitting on waiting for the final draft of the script. There have been multiple rumors that different scripts have been approved by different people at different times. Most recent reports say that Ford and Spielberg have the script in hand, but no date for shooting has been set. The film is set for release on May 22, 2008. The Film also may contain the Ark of the Covenant, of which the new layout of Indianajones.com has gladly brought up rumors for a box that says: "Property of Dr. Jones", there is also a number that greatly reflects the number in Raiders of the Lost Ark under the headline. See for yourself at indiana jones.com. Indy IV Timeline In an event to keep from updating the same old rumors, here is a short timeline of 'milestones' in the Indy IV film. *September 2007 - Title of Indy 4 officially released - "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". * April 2006 - NEWS.com.au reports that Indy IV may be shot in Australia in 2007, the news coming from Frank Marshall. * March 2006 - Spielberg speaks out at the Oscars mentioning he is planning to take a year off. * January 2006 - Frank Marshall reports that shooting on Indy IV would likely happen after The Bourne Ultimatum, which starts shooting August 1st. * October 2005 - Lucas confirms at the 2005 Hollywood Awards that Indy IV is indeed coming. * April 2005 - Lucas confirms the script is in its finishing stages. Facts and Fiction * Henry Jones Sr. was in the script, but Sean Connery turned the film down, finding retirement too enjoyable. Lucas said they will do a quick re-write to exclude the character. * The fourth film will take place in 1957, meaning that nineteen years will have passed for both the audience (1989 to 2008) and the character (1938 to 1957). Cast Confirmed *Harrison Ford — Indiana Jones *Cate Blanchett — Unknown *Shia LaBeouf — Matthew Jones (Possibly Mutt)(Rumored) *Ray Winstone — Mac (Rumored) *John Hurt — Abner Ravenwood (Rumored) *Jim Broadbent — Unnamed University Professor *Karen Allen — Marion Ravenwood Rumored *Kate Capshaw — Wilhelmina 'Willie' Scott *Andrew Divoff — Unknown Declined *Sean Connery — Professor Henry Jones Sr. - Declined due to retirement. Other *Marcus Brody will likely not appear in the film because Denholm Elliott died in 1992. *John Rhys-Davies was not asked to return as Sallah. Crew Confirmed *Director: Steven Spielberg *Producer: George Lucas *Story by: George Lucas *Screenwriter: David Koepp *Cinematographer: Janusz Kaminski *Editor: Michael Kahn *Original Music/Composer: John Williams Trivia * Lucas and Spielberg intend on shooting Indy IV using the same techniques they used in the previous films, which means little use of CG, and an emphasis on stunt men and similar shooting techniques. * By June 3 2003, the script by Frank Darabont was being reported as being complete. But in April 2004, the project was officially shelved once more after George Lucas rejected the script by Frank Darabont earlier. Reportedly, Lucas did not like Darabont's handling of the storyline between Indy and his brother (both Indy's father played by Sean Connery and brother, a role for which Kevin Costner was rumored to be considered, were to have roles in the new movie). In media reports Frank Darabont indicated he was "disappointed" with the decision. 4